


Богиня любит меня, мушка

by Nobreed



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobreed/pseuds/Nobreed
Summary: Вельзевул смотрит на архангела слегка мутно и расфокусировано, кривится от его довольной улыбки:— Ненавижу тебя.— О да, это взаимно.





	Богиня любит меня, мушка

Высокий мужчина в идеально выглаженном сером костюме спускается на эскалаторе вниз, остнавливается на водянистой глади пола, переходит с правой стороны коридора в левую, делает глубокий вдох и медленно погружается в пол, спускаясь на отражении другого эскалатора куда-то вниз, в плохо освещенное душное помещение. Мужчина брезгливо оттряхивает костюм от невидимой пыли, широко наигранно улыбается, обходит все ошалевшие фигуры в темной смрадной одежде, проходит вглубь коридора, стучится в крайнюю черную, отливающую изумрудным цветом, дверь с оторванной табличкой. Не дожидаясь приглашения, заходит, прикрывая ее за собой.

В центре темной комнаты, освещенной лишь свечами на стенах, на черном троне, закинув ноги на письменный стол, сидит княгиня Ада — Вельзевул. Как только мужчина входит, пара мух поднимаются в воздух и начинают кружить вокруг повелительницы. 

Мужчина улыбается во все 32:

— На пару слов. 

— Чего надо? — она вскидывает голову, потом сдувает прядку черных волос с лица.

— Миленький кабинет, — мужчина оглядывает стены. 

— Чего тебе надо, — она зло тянет каждое слово. — Гавриил?

— А где черепа, кости, прочая утварь? Кровавые шторки в химчистке? — он противно улыбается, у глаз собираются морщинки.

— Что тебе, _блять_, надо, — плюет она, вскакивая. — Гребанный Архангел Гавриил?!

— О, мы при всем параде, — он подходит, берет ее руку и целует. — Рад встречи, княгиня Ада Вельзевул.

Она отпихивает его и брезгливо вытирает руку о свои черные брюки.

— И пока из твоих уст не пошел поток сквернословий, скажу, что у меня дело, м-м, к Аду. — он щелчком сбивает муху со стола, за что получает сильный удар по руке от Вельзевул. — Говорят, в наших и ваших рядах есть те, кто играют на обе стороны.

— Ты о Кроули и том ангеле? — княгиня кривится. — Нам это давно известно, проваливай, если это все.

— О, _нет-нет_, — наигранно смеется архангел. — О них мы поговорим позже. Сейчас личности тех ангелов или демонов мне не известны. Вот все, что я знаю.

Он кладет на ее стол белую папку с наибелейшими — сияющими — листами в ней. 

— Это и в ваших интересах, будьте благоразумны. — Гавриил мило хлопает длинными ресницами. — Поговорим на нейтральной территории? М-м, в среду, послезавтра. Позже скину координаты, _пока-пока_!

Он в последний раз одаривает Вельзевул улыбочкой и быстрым шагом уходит прочь из кабинета. Княгиня брезгливо фыркает и начинает листать папку.

*

В десять часов утра, в среду, Вельзевул заходит в небольшое кафе в Лондоне. Гавриил, сидящий за дальним столиком, поднимает с меню на нее глаза и слегка теряется. Потом рукой (показывает на себе) очерчивает шрам на щеке и удивленно смотрит на нее:

— А где...? И... — он проводит рукой по волосам; потом вскидывает брови. — _Вау_.

Возвращается улыбка в тридцать два, хоть и слегка неуверенная.

Вельзевул опускается на место напротив: ее шрам на лице исчез, оно было совершенно чистым, муха с волос стала значительно меньше и теперь имела форму заколки для челки на зачесанных назад волосах. В остальном она не изменилась: черный брючный костюм, сетчатые носки и лакированные туфли. Все подвески она решила не снимать, просто застегнула пиджак.

— То лишь декор, — отмахивается она. — Что-то типа общего стиля в Аду. 

—...Весело вам. — фыркает архангел. 

— Вот. — Вельзевул отдает ему сложеный вчетверо листок. — Все, что мне рассказали. Демоны любят лгать, не могу судить правда ли это.

Она пожимает плечами, потом быстро оглядывает меню и подзывает официантку, заказывает кофе. 

— Не густо, — фыркает Гавриил, убирая листок во внутренний карман пиджака. В это время возращается официантка, и архангел тыкает пальцем в сторону кружки: 

— Мне тоже эту штуку, пожалуйста. — он бросает секундную улыбку в сторону кивнувшей официантки; возвращается к разговору с Вельзевул:

— К слову об Азирафаэле и вашем демоне, — Гавриил достает фотографию из нагрудного кармана. — Держатся за ручки, ходят на пикники, запираются в книжном. Продолжать? 

Он показывает фотографию и ухмыляется:

— Что думаешь? 

Вельзевул делает глоток из чашки, задумчиво разглядывая снимок:

— Искушение ангела у нас поощряется, — она пожимает плечами. — Что с ангелком делать будете? Адский пламень? Заберёте тело? 

— Он, по-видимому, искренне любит вашего демона, — Гавриил на секунду морщится, но сразу же исправляется. — И у нас, _к сожалению_, такое поощряется. 

Вельзевул на секунду вздергивает брови: «_Вот как_».

— Это все? — она хочет встать с места, но Гавриил придерживает её за плечо:

— Ну-ну, — укоризненно. — Посиди со мной, некуда спешить. 

— В аду мы не прохлаждаемся в отличие от ангелков. — Вельзевул фыркает, дергает плечом, скидывая руку архангела, но возращается на место. — Не гуляем по саду и не обмениваемся комплиментами целыми днями уж точно.

— А мы не разводим грязь, — прищуривается Гавриил. — И явно не имеем дело со странным дресс-кодом. Кстати, комплименты, не всегда плохо, — с издевкой улыбается. — Тебе _как сейчас_ идет гораздо больше, чем в адском. 

— Не нуждаюсь в добрых словечках от ангелков, — Вельзевул достает из воздуха купюру. — Буду одета в то, в чем мне удобно. Мне пора.

Она встает и выходит, оставив деньги рядом с чашкой.

*

Гавриил сам не до конца понимает, зачем он сворачивает во время пробежки в середину парка, зачем огибает фигурно подстриженные кусты и обходит ларек со сладкой ватой, чтобы оказаться сзади него. Но, как только он сворачивает за ларек, пазл собирается в картинку: темная аура этого места зашкаливает и он, как архангел, должен знать, что происходит, и по мере возможностей - предотвратить.

В паре метрах от него стоят трое высоких демонов в похожей офисной одежде и равномерно кивают что-то говорящей им Вельзевул. Гавриил прислушивается:

— ..._Запомнили? Филадельфия... Улица N... В главном офисе... До полудня_... — слышатся лишь обрывки, а потом Вельзевул переходит на шепот, так что архангел вообще перестает что-то слышать. 

Он улыбается своей идее и, подойдя сзади, закрывает глаза княгине своими ладонями. 

— **Прочь**! — заканчивает она и демоны, опешив, но не противостоя приказу, щелкают пальцами и исчезают.

В руку Гавриила впиваются ногти, а в следующую секунду он касается носом земли, удерживаемый за вывернутую руку княгиней.

— Как делишки? — архангел оборачивается на нее насколько позволяет поза и улыбается во все 32. — Пробегал мимо. — как всегда честно, он же архангел. 

Вельзевул открывает было рот, чтобы спросить, что он здесь, блять, забыл, но последней фразой сбивается с толку.

Отпускает его руку и в этот же момент делает подсечку, брезгливо вытирает руки выхваченной из воздуха салфеткой. 

— Как муха лапки трешь, — смеется с земли Гавриил. 

— Еще одно слово, — Вельзевул прищуривает глаза. — И станешь угольком в адском пламени. 

Гавриил пожимает плечами, встает и смотрит на испорченный спортивный костюм. Маленьким чудом убирает грязь и откидывает пальцами челку со лба. Выжидающе смотрит на Вельезвул.

— И что ты смотришь? — кривится. 

Архангел кивает в сторону, дергает бровями и рястягивает губы в улыбке до морщинок у глаз. 

— Сатана, дай мне сил, — княгиня вздыхает, закрывает глаза рукой, трет переносицу. — _Говори_, чего тебе надо.

— Пошли, угощу сладкой ватой (кажется, так это называют люди). Остынь, _мушка_, — Гавриил легонько хлопает ее по предплечью. 

Она моментально перехватывает его руку и сжимает до хруста в пальцах:

— Не касайся меня. Не понял еще? В следующий раз сломаю руку, — она отпихивает его руку. — Будь безмерно счастлив, что я не занята. У тебя двадцать минут, пошли, _придурок_.

*

Через пару дней Вельзевул выхватывает архангела в толпе, утягивает в метровый проём между домами, щелчком отводит взгляды всех людей в радиусе ста метров. Толкает его к стене и впечатывает кулаком ему в плечо, замахивается и бьёт в подставленную большую ладонь улыбающегося Гавриила. 

Следующее: сильный удар по щеке до звона в ушах.

Вельзевул медленно выдыхает, закрывая глаза, пока голова не перестает кружиться:

— Спасибо. — тихо. 

— Не знал, что ты такие слова знаешь. — усмешка.

— _З-з-заткнись._

— Молчу. 

Вельзевул встает рядом с Гавриилом, прислоняясь спиной к холодной стене; съезжает на землю, прижимая колени к груди. Утыкается в них носом. 

Гавриил вздыхает, щелкает пальцами, создавая плед, чтобы Вельзевул не сидела на земле; садится рядом. 

Княгиня вздрагивает, но не шевелится, лишь шепотом начинает: 

— Кто-то облил тройку лучших демонов святой водой, когда они были на задании, о котором знали единицы. Я послала за ними Хастура, и единственное, что он нашел — их одежду из человеческого мира, на которую не действует вода, и... — она замолчала. — Улыбочку, выложенную из мертвых мух. Я... второй день не могу находится в Аду, под косыми взглядами демонов. Н*е то, чтобы они были когда-то дружелюбные, но...

Она опять утыкается лицом в колени. 

Гавриил молча кладет ей на голову руку, гладит по волосам. 

*

На следующей неделе они встречаются в маленькой забегаловке, где чудесным образом нет посетителей в этот день. За крайним столиком под самым ярким светильником — точно над его головой, как нимб — сидит Гавриил. 

— Стычки наших с вашими участились, — Вельзевул садится напротив Гавриила, закидывает ногу на ногу. Светильник мигает пару раз и гаснет. Теперь их столик едва освещен, и княгиня ада весьма довольна. Но лицо архангела не меняется: он не раздражается, не злится, а наоборот начинает улыбаться шире. Вельзевул наклоняется и смотрит ему в лицо с прищуром:

— Чьих рук дело? Меня з-з-задолбали отчеты об проваленых з-заданиях и о драках. 

— Нас стравливают, — Гавриил чуть наклоняет голову и невесело улыбается. 

Вельзевул фыркает:

— Как подопытных. 

Она машет официанту и показывает в меню:

— Три шарика ванильного и побольше глазури, — потом обращается к архангелу. — Есть что-то новое? 

— Трое ангелов на прошлой неделе развоплотились при слежке за вашими. Говорят, что это был не демон. 

Княгиня выуживает влажную салфетку и начинает тщательно вытирать руки с презрением глядя на улыбающегося Гавриила. Комкает салфетку и кидает в него. Архангел ловко уворачивается, и чтобы спастись от его подколов, Вельзевул хмыкает:

— Значит, скоро будет новый падший? — она кивает официанту, который ставит перед ней мороженое. Берет ложку и в первую очередь пробует шоколадную глазурь. 

— И правда, — смеется Гавриил; княгиня удивленно косится на него. — Мухи очень любят сладкое.

За что и получает ложкой в лоб:

— Здесь просто неплохое мороженое, — она толкает креманку на середину стола. — Бери.

— Ого, — архангел удивлен, что даже отходит от принципов и выхватывает из воздуха ложку. — И правда вкусно. И всегда демоны угощают ангелов?

— Может, я довожу тебя до чревоугодия? — фыркает Вельзевул.

Некоторое время они молча едят мороженое. Потом княгиня все же возвращается к теме:

— Тот скоро-падший-ангел слишком привлекает внимание. Хочу найти его и-

— Уничтожить, — заканчивает Гавриил, запуская в рот большую ложку мороженого. 

Вельзевул вскидывает брови, в шоке смотрит на него, потом прыскает, напрягается, плохо сдерживая улыбку. Прикрывает рукой рот и все же начинает смеяться. Архангел поклялся бы своими крыльями: этот смех не похож на демонический. У Гавриила на секунду перехватывает дыхание, он не знает что сказать: «вау», «ты точно не ангел?», поэтому выдает:

— Что?! У тебя есть порнография?!? — Гавриил делает удивленный вид и специально повышает голос, пока официанты не начинают оглядываться.

Он, встает, берет Вельзевул за руку тащит в дальнюю комнату кафе, щелчком отводит все возможные взгляды. Прижимает к стене и резко целует, сильно наклонившись из-за мешающейся разницы в росте. 

Позволяет себе улыбнуться уголком губ и получает коленом в живот, кажется, в солнышко. Рефлекторно складывается пополам: боль для ангелов, конечно, притуплена, но, все же, чувствуется.

Вельзевул вытирает губы рукавом, сплевывает и, толкнув Гавриила, уходит.

*

Когда Вельзевул отворачивается за книгой, приподнимаясь на носочки, чтобы достать ее с верхней полки, дверь скрипит и слышится тихий смешок:

— Ну же, мушка: дел невпроворот или ты впрямь на меня обиделась? 

— _Свали._ — она листает книгу, не желая оборачиваться на Гавриила.

— О, мои бумаги. Честно говоря, я думал, что ты их сразу выкинешь, — слышится шелест переворачиваемых страниц. — Ты даже сделала пометки, как это мило. 

— Не веди себя з-здесь, — книга в руках Вельзевул обугливается. Княгиня говорит сначала тихо, а потом едва не срывается на крик, поворачиваясь на улыбающегося архангела. — Будто ты у себя дома, _чертов Гавриил!_

— Не злись, — он щелчком сбивает муху, севшую ему на рукав, попадая точно Вельзевул в лоб; смеется. 

Он не осознает, как оказывается прижатым к стене, как пальцы княгини ада сжимаются на его горле. В свободной руке у Вельзевул загорается адский пламень. Она подносит руку очень близко к лицу архангела:

— Подпалить тебе крылышки? Или начать с дурацкой улыбки, — она безумно улыбается. — Стереть её с твоего ангельского личика, м?!

— К слову о крыльях, — Гавриил нервно косится на пламень, но аккуратно отводит руку Вельзевул, придерживая ее за локоть. — Скоро-падший наследил, а я принес тебе этот _подарочек_.

Он улыбается выхватывая из воздуха белое пуховое перо, проводит княгине им по щеке. Та закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох, кажется, считает до десяти. Забирает перо, садится на трон и крутит его в руках:

— Последнее предупреждение, — она убирает перо в ящик стола. — Может, свалишь _уже_?!

— Посижу с тобой, — он создает белейший резной стул, ставит рядом со столом Вельзевул. — Мы же, ангелы, прохлаждаемся все время. Попрохлаждаюсь с тобой, чтоб не скучала. 

Мухи недовольно кружат вокруг архангела, не садясь, но нервируя. Гавриил молча улыбается, пока княгиня, фыркнув, и выразив в этом действии всю свою ненависть, начинает листать какие-то бумаги, изредка что-то подчеркивая и раскладывая по стопкам. Потом она не выдерживает и хлопает обеими руками по столу, спугивая сидящих там мух:

— Что, _дьявол тебя дери_, тебе надо?! Чего ты добиваешься, _Гавриил_, вынюхиваешь?! Или побесить меня пришел?! — она скидывает на него стопку книг, он, щелчком, возвращает все на место.

Молчит, глядя на ее разьяренный вид, спокойно улыбаясь:

— _Ладно, ладно_. — тихо смеется, а потом прижимает ладонь к губам, посылая ей воздушный поцелуй:

— Забегай на чай! 

Вельзевул кривится: «_Ты серьезно?_».

— _Ах да_, демоны же не могут подняться на небеса.— Гавриил улыбается и наигранно машет ручкой. — Тогда я приду — мне все пути открыты. Жди в гости!

Он выскальзывает из кабинета, бесшумно закрывая дверь, оставляя княгиню со смешанными чувствами. 

_У Вельзевул закрадываются сомнения. _

*

Вельзевул дергает архангела за грудки, толкает в стену, впечатывая его затылком в кирпич, сжимает в руках воротник его костюма до треска ниток:

— Ты что-то скрываешь, — злобно шипит. 

— И _тебе_ доброе утро, — улыбается Гавриил. — Такая злая, не выспалась? Или начальство наехало?

— Не до шуток сейчас, — она тянет его на себя, а потом вновь ударяет о стену. — Эти стычки, взгляды, шутки. Ты слишком часто трёшься в Аду, слишком часто трёшься рядом со **мной**. 

— Может, мне нравится проводить с тобой время? — архангел буквально эталон спокойствия и гармонии. — С тобой интереснее, чем много тысяч лет гулять по Эдему, и — как ты говорила? — обмениваться комплиментами. А еще эти пустые бесконечные коридоры — с ума сойти можно. Так что, мушка, все еще подозрительно? 

От его широкой улыбки и полуприкрытых глаз становится тошно, Вельзевул отпускает его, отталкивая от себя:

— _Придурок_, — убирает челку со лба ладонью, вздыхая. — Но ты ведь знаешь нашего скоро-падшего.

Это даже не вопрос: она знает, она утверждает.

— Я солгал бы, ответив "нет". — гордая и наисветлейшая во все 32. 

— И ты мне, _конечно_, не скажешь, — она устало ударяет его в плечо кулаком.

— И я тебе, _конечно_, не скажу. Пока что. — Гавриил ловит ее за запястье, опускает ей руку. — **Блять!**

Он резко прижимает ее к стене, щелкает пальцами:

— _Молчи_. — одними губами. 

Она возмущенно вскидывает брови.

— Михаил и Уриил, — он указывает глазами куда-то в бок. 

Вельзевул закатывает глаза, пытается вырываться, но пальцы Гавриила сжимаются только крепче:

— _Пожалуйста_, — еле слышно. 

— Что они здесь-

Вельзевул не успевает договорить, как рот ей зажимает большая ладонь .

— Тс-с! — архангел примирительно улыбается. — _Пожалуйста_?

Вельзевул презрительно косится на его ладонь, он, погодя, убирает. Стоит молча секунд двадцать, выдыхает:

— Ушли.

— И что это было? — княгиня преподнимает бровь. 

— Два главы разных сторон мило беседуют? Мне бы по нимбу, конечно, не настучали, — усмехается. — Но одной мушке могли подпортить сладкую жизнь.

— За меня волнуешься? — Вельзевул не сдерживает улыбку, поднимает брови, слегка мотает головой; во взгляде читается: «приехали». Она несильно толкает его плечом:

— Отпускай давай.

— В порнографии в такие моменты обычно следуют поцелуи, — Гавриил делает задумчивый вид, пытаясь не смеяться.

— Но целуешься ты под стать твоей ангельской личности. — княгиня морщится и сплевывает.

— Так же ослепительно? — удивленная улыбка. — Я польщен.

— Не-а: ужасно противно. — Вельзевул фыркает. — Буквально наиотвратительнейше. Девятый круг ада просто каруселька рядом с тобой. 

— Буду считать это комплиментом. — Гавриил убирает руку, пропуская княгиню и пристраиваясь рядом, когда она направляется в неизвестном ему направлении. — Можно подумать, что порнографию изобрела ты и поэтому считаешь всех хуже себя.

— Порнуха - дело рук Кроули. Я изобрела поцелуи.

Гавриил останавливается, не скрывая шока. На его немой вопрос, Вельзевул отмахивается:

— Ссоры на почве измен за поцелуями с другими. Легкая нажива. — она засовывает руки в карманы. — Люди слишком эмоциональные придурки. 

Гавриил честно молчит секунд пять, потом наигранно делает расстроенный голос:

— _Ну во-от_, а за моими плечами лишь мелкие изобретения. — пытается не засмеяться. — Научишь?

Вельзевул фыркает, закатывает на секунду глаза «ну и дешевая игра»:

— Ни в этой жизни.

— Предлагаешь тебя убить? — честно хлопает глазками, доставая из кармана флакон с, по-видимому, святой водой.

— Предлагаю отвалить от меня. Ангельская гордость не позволит сделок с демонами, а, Гавриил?  
— она устало трет переносицу, делает ручкой. — Бывай, короче.

— Сделки — не всегда плохо. — в спину. 

Вельезвул ошарашено оборачивается; Гавриила уже нет. Но отчего-то кажется, что в воздухе еще висит его улыбочка, вызывающая сахарный диабет.

*

Гавриил спускается в привычный пустой коридор, разделенный на светлую и темную стороны. Морщится от резкого запаха, поворачивает голову на источник.

В самом темном углу, на полу, сидит княгиня ада, раскинув и слегка подогнув ноги, одну руку положив на коленку, а второй поднося к лицу дымящуюся сигарету. Архангел дергает бровями <<и почему я не удивлен>>  
и подходит к ней:

— Отвратительно, — кивает на сигарету. 

— То еще дерьмо, — Вельзевул затягивается.

— Кого ждешь? — высшие существа не связаны законами физики: Гавриил не только не отбрасывает тень, а наоборот излучает мягкое свечение, что княгиня даже щурится.

— Ты слишком яркий. — нарочно выдыхает дым в сторону архангела. 

— Это комплимент? Я польщен.

— Смотреть на тебя не могу, — фыркает. — Сбавь яркость, лампочка. 

Потом замечает его все еще вопросительный взгляд:

— Жду одного придурка.

— Обидно признавать, но чувствую, что это я. — с насмешкой улыбается Гавриил. 

— Угадал. — Вельзевул тушит сигарету пальцами, потом, чтобы не бросать на пол, сжигает ее в руке. — Разговор есть. Бесит, что без приглашения я не могу зайти в рай. Только ты у нас незваный гость в чужие кабинеты. 

Архангел растягивается в ухмылке, потом хлопает себя по бокам:

— Так, какой разговор?

Вельзевул делает пару шагов назад и уходит в пол, махнув головой, подзывая. Гавриил следует за ней. 

Он находит княгиню в кабинете, ждущей его, закинув ноги на стол:

— Ты быстро. — слегка удивленно. — Даже не подождала.

— Не хочу, чтоб нас видели вместе. Демоны уже косятся. — она кивает за спину, где появляется черный кожаный диван. — Не стой на пороге, бесишь. 

— На нем есть кровь? — Гавриил придирчиво оглядывает диван. — Или, может, на нем кого-нибудь задушили? 

— Будешь вякать — там будет твоя кровь, или я задушу тебя собственными руками. — Вельзевул усмехается, когда архангел поднимает руки, мол: <<сдаюсь, вопросов больше нет>> и садится, положив руки на колени. 

— _Так_, — она встает к нему спиной, делая вид, что листает что-то, будто спрашивая между делом. — Ты не против сделки с демоном?

— Я не против сделки с тобой. — Вельзевул прям слышит приторный голос сквозь противную улыбочку. 

— Мне нужна информация. — княгиня мотает головой, сбрасывая челку с лица; упирается взглядом в Гавриила. 

— Эгоистично, — смеется тот. — Я думал, ты спросишь, чего хочу **я**.

Вельзевул передергивает, когда она замечает холодный прищур и неподходящий для ангела взгляд сиреневых глаз. Она резко оказывается рядом с ним, бьет по рукам, чтобы он их убрал. Встает коленями по обе стороны его. 

Берет за ворот водолазки, тянет на себя, специально придушивая. На рывка прижимается губами к его губам, проводит языком, сжимает руку, будто желая задушить, когда он пытается взять инициативу на себя. Толкает его в спинку дивана, нависает: только она может вести, она главная — везде и во всем. «Чертов Гавриил, добился чего хотел, да?» и кусает его губу до крови.

Когда она отстраняется, слизывая с губ капельки крови, Гавриил вскидывает бровь:

— И что ты делаешь? 

— Не видно? — она царапает ногтем его шею, потом выдыхает в губы. — _Совращаю ангела._

Они целуются около минуты, когда архангел хмыкает и притягивает ее за талию к себе ближе, заставляя выгнуться в спине. Ногти сжимаются на его шее, оставляя пять царапин. Вельзевул отрывается на секунду:

— Руки держи при себе, — рычит; грубо целует вновь. 

Не то, чтобы им было жизненно необходимо, но княгиня чувствует, что дыхание у нее давно сбито и мозги постепенно начинают плавиться и плыть. Она проводит языком по укусу, убирает руку сжимающую шиворот водолазки...

Гавриил перехватывает ее за шею и не дает отстраниться. Замечает, как Вельзевул дрогнула и нотки испуга в ее взгляде; ухмыляется в поцелуй. 

У княгини получается оторваться, только когда она вцепляется в его волосы и оттаскивает его от себя. Она смотрит на архангела слегка мутно и расфокусировано, кривится от его довольной улыбки:

— Ненавижу тебя.

— О да, это взаимно.

— Теперь говори, — Вельзевул остается у него на коленях, чувствует, что физически(или оккультно?) не сможет сейчас встать.

Гавриил делает губы  
трубочкой и отводит смешливый взгляд, делает бровкой. 

— Хватит молчать! — в сантиметре от его лица в стену врезается ее кулак, оставляя вмятину. — Ведешь себя эгоистично! — удар другой рукой, теперь архангел прижат ей к стене. — Недоговариваешь! Будто знаешь, что произойдет! Своевольничаешь, как не подобает ангелу! Да как ты еще не-

Все тридцать два.

— ..._пал_, — у Вельзевул сужаются зрачки и резко ослабевают руки. 

— Богиня любит меня, — от его довольного лица хочется плеваться и мыть глаза с мылом. 

— Сука, — азартно-впечатленно рычит княгиня.

Гавриил проводит ладонью по ее лицу:

— Но все еще ангел, мушка. 

— Вот урод, _аха_-, — Вельзевул бьет его руку, перехватывает и вцепляется ногтями. — На кой черт ты-

— Может, хотел впечатлить тебя? — вопросительная улыбка. 

— Врешь как дышишь, — Вельзевул откидывает челку, вздыхает «приехали», «и за что мне это?». 

— Вру, — цепляет ее за застегнутую верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, притягивает. — Удивил, м? Поцелуешь в качестве приза?

— Иди ты к Дьяволу! — княгиня устало смеется, прикрывая ладонью глаза. 

— Я уже здесь


End file.
